


A Soul Worth Having

by Kaitlinish27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlinish27/pseuds/Kaitlinish27
Summary: When Mina decides to take on the controversial topic of Human/Monster relations, What Can Happen?(Re-booted)
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I had started two chapters of this story before I realized... In order to go the direction I want, I had to change the entire beginning.   
> This is my first Fan Fiction, thank you for giving me a chance and checking this out!

**A History of Humans and Monsters**

**Interview with Dr. Henry Greaves, Professor of History and Anthropology**

**Conducted by: Journalist Mina Rojhart**

I recently had the pleasure to speak with one of the only historians who have studied the history of, not just humans, but Monsters as well. As we all know, Frisk broke the barrier surrounding Mt. Ebbott last year. The implication is that Monster-kind should now be free to live on the surface. However, this has not been the case. Sequestered to the mountain, monsters live in poverty and less than ideal conditions.

Some say this is the result of a complicated past between humans and monsters.

_ Dr. Greaves, it was humans that sealed the barrier, trapping monsters under Mt. Ebbott, was it not? _

“Yes. Seven human sorcerers created the seal following the war of Humans and Monsters. It was for the safety of everyone involved.”

_ This suggests that Humans had magical abilities back in those times? _

“Correct. However, this is something that has faded over the decades. We are unsure why, but, as you know, humans today do not have magic.”

_ We all know that there was a war with humans and monsters, as you also stated. What caused this war? _

“That is still up for debate amongst my colleagues and I. Personally, I believe that monsters' ability to absorb human souls was seen as a grave danger to humanity. Humans approached monsters regarding this danger. Taking offence to our fear, monsters lashed out and the war began.”

_ So you believe that Monsters started the war, and not Humans? _

“I do.”

_ Do you believe there can be a unity between Monsters and Humans in the future? _

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe so. Without magic, the monster's ability to manipulate souls is too dangerous. I believe our ancestors were correct in their concern.”

_ Some have suggested that the Monsters be sealed underground once more, to prevent another war. Would you support this? _

“Yes, in fact, I would. They’ve lived underground this long, what’s to prevent them from continuing to do so, in peace?”

_ I would like to respectfully disagree, Dr. Greaves. Don’t you think it's possible to have a treaty with the monsters, much like we do with other countries, that would allow us all to leave peacefully? _

“Other countries are still human. I haven’t been privy to the conversations between Frisk and Governor Richardson but I would hazard to guess that he shares my concerns. To welcome the monsters into our lives would be to welcome a great risk to our peoples.”

_ Frisk was fine, though. _

“Yes, but what of the other seven humans that went missing on Mt. Ebbott. Presumably they fell as well. Where are they?”

_ You can’t assume monsters are to blame for their disappearances. _

“You can’t assume they aren’t.”

That concluded our interview, as Dr. Greaves was unwilling to speak with me further. 

**Proposed Article:**

**Uniting two Peoples, How can we unite Humans and Monsters for the greater good?**

**An** **exposé** **and call to action**

* * *

Lindsay slammed the typed interview down in front of her and buried her head in her hands. “Mina, goddammit.” She sighed in exasperation. Looking up and at Mina through her fingers, she grumbled on. “You’ve conducted hundreds of interviews for Rostrum. Written articles that few others wanted to touch on everything from modern genocide to climate change.” She placed her hands on the desk and stood up. “But you have  **always** come to me with a proposal first. We have  **always** helped you toe the line of controversy. How could you do this without talking to me first!?”

Mina sat in front of her editor’s desk, stunned. She’d expected some push back but not as much as this. “Well… I just thought…”

“That’s the problem, Mina! You didn’t think!” Lindsay exploded. She plopped back down in her chair. 

“The interview IS my proposal, Linds. I don’t know why this is such a big deal!” Mina defended herself.

“Monster/Human relations is one of the hardest topics to cover right now. You’re not covering just race but a whole new category of peoples. There are  **very few** humans who are on your side right now.” Lindsay pushed the paper interview back towards Mina. “How well do you know this Dr. Greaves?”

Mina leaned forward and grabbed the papers. “Well enough. I made a few calls to find the best person to talk to regarding our history with monsters.”

Lindsay laughed ruefully and shook her head. “No. You don’t know him ‘well enough’. Look what hit my desk just before you did.” She turned her laptop to face Mina. There was an internet browser open to Ebbott Times Newspaper - Digital Edition. It was a breaking news article and the headline sent a cold chill down Mina’s spine.

**Mina Rojhart interviews Dr. Henry Greaves with an Anti-Human Agenda**

Mina gaped as she read part of the article. 

_ Research journalist for Rostrum magazine, Mina Rojhart, is apparently planning to join the minority of Pro-Monster advocates. Dr. Henry Greaves approached us regarding an interview he’d just had with the young writer. He says, ‘I was shocked that Ms. Rojhart would be so blatantly against humans, joining the monster agenda.’...  _

She couldn’t read on, feeling sick to her stomach.

“He leaked the interview, Mina.” Lindsay’s voice had softened slightly. She’d worked with Mina for several years and knew that she had a good heart. “I’m sorry but… We can’t continue to work with you.”

“You’re… firing me!? Over this!?” Mina could hardly believe what she was hearing. “Come on! I have covered stuff just as controversial as this and you’ve backed me up!”

“Look, I wish it didn’t have to be this way but no one here is on your side. If I don’t fire you, Rostrum will be shut down. You should have come to me first so we could have worked this out from a different angle. Now they control the story and we’re stuck with our thumb up our ass.” Lindsay stood up and walked around to open the door to her office. “I’ll escort you out and security will send your things to your apartment.” She said coldly. It gave her no pleasure to have to distance herself from Mina. However, if she didn’t cut ties now, she would go down with her.

Mina stood up slowly, still in shock. This was not at all how today was supposed to go. She let Lindsay walk her out to her car.

“Good luck out there kiddo. Maybe if you keep your head down, this will all blow over in a week or two.” Lindsay turned and walked back into the building.

Mina leaned against her little blue Hyundai and took a few steadying deep breaths before getting in. Her job as a journalist had meant everything to her for the last five years. Rostrum had even paid for her to get her Masters in Journalism. Even though she was only 27, she’d already had the plan to retire from the magazine, loving every minute of her duties. Despite everything, she did not regret her decision to take on this story, nor did she plan on stopping. She would publish the thing herself, everywhere that would let her, if she had to.

As a child, she was one of the only ones who still believed in monsters. They had faded so far into the background that they’d become more of a legend than a historical fact. Indeed, the Dr. Greaves who’d just sold her down the river was one of only three historians with any knowledge on the subject. 

The barrier had been broken just over a year ago and there had yet to be an agreement that would allow monsters off of Mt. Ebbott. They were wholly unable to continue forward with their lives, trapped either Underground or in shambled together camps on the side of the mountain. The military patrolled the base of the mountain, preventing anyone from entering or leaving with barbed wire and armed force.

Frisk, who had so bravely freed the monsters, had their voice stifled by Governor Richardson. He claimed that the information surrounding monsters, the Underground, and Frisk was all ‘classified’. Mina scoffed. That just meant he was afraid of the truth.

Mina longed to meet the monsters, to learn from them and see what progress could be made between the two species. The idea of magic and science combining was a thrilling prospect. She’d even heard a rumour that some monsters had healing powers. What that could mean for modern medicine… She didn’t understand why the government wasn’t welcoming the monsters with open arms, ready for new advances.

As far as she could tell, Monsters were people too, with the same feelings, needs, and desires of any human. They might look different, but so what. Humans all looked different too. Mina had never seen a monster, only heard rumours of how large they were and about their power. She’d heard they could heal, create magic fire and bullets, and even see  **souls** .

Mina sought to correct, not just her ignorance, but the ignorance of all humanity. Her story would seek to show humans that monsters were not to be feared and hated, but embraced and welcomed. She wanted to bridge the information gap and unite the two peoples.

She sighed deeply and started her car. ‘ _ Instead, I’ve been fired.’ _ she thought glumly. That meant she wouldn’t have any funding. As she headed out of downtown and towards the suburbs of Ebbott city, she made a mental checklist. She would have to check her savings account to make sure she had enough to live on for a while, double-check the status and balances of her credit cards, make a new budget… Mina was beyond frustrated. She just hoped that no one put too much stock in what a stupid article online said. The last thing she needed was a huge outcry for her head on a spike.

Mina pulled into her apartment parking lot and checked her mail in the lobby (nothing but ads) before heading up to her small one-bedroom home. As she approached the door, she saw the landlord about to tape something to it. She cleared her throat and Mike turned to her.

“Oh! Uh… Hey Mina.” He looked embarrassed about something.

“Hey Mike… What can I do for you?” She asked glumly. Mike shuffled uncomfortably.

“Uhm… Here…” He handed her an envelope with her name on it and waited awkwardly. She opened the letter hesitantly.

_ Ms. Mina Rojhart, _

_ We at Regency Management Group regret to inform you that we are no longer able to lease to you as a tenant. Your annual background assessment for 20XX has been suspended due to recent suspicious activity on your behalf. _

_ You are requested to vacate the residence at 212 Jefferson Lane, Apartment 39, within 30 days of this notice. _

_ You may appeal this decision within 7 days of this notice at… _

Mina put the letter down at this point and stared hard at Mike, who avoided eye contact. “You’re  **evicting** me!?” She asked incredulously.

“Well… I’m not… The managers at corporate… well… they saw the article. And since the annual checks were coming up anyway, they thought it was best… I mean…” He stammered through his half-hearted explanation. 

_ ‘Spineless little shit.’ _ Mina thought, fuming. “Fine. Whatever. Bye Mike.” She said harshly, entering her apartment and slamming the door on him.

She stood with her back against the door until she heard Mike’s footsteps fade down the hallway. Sliding down to sit on the floor, Mina pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down.

No job. No apartment… Her parents lived in Florida, half a world away from her. She’d been so busy working over the years that she didn’t have any close friends to turn to, either.

“What am I going to do…” she whispered to the empty apartment. 

Standing up slowly, Mina forced herself to at least make it to the couch. She could figure things out tomorrow. For tonight, all she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep and be done with the world.

* * *

Mina woke up groggy and stiff from her night on the couch. She also found she was famished and realized she had neglected to eat anything after getting home. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of Cheerios, stretching as she went. Cracking her neck, she sat back down on the couch and turned on the news.

The weather for the day looked glum and chilly. Early Spring always bummed her out. She preferred either the brisk and bracing chill of winter, or the hot days in the sun of summer. Mina sat back and at her lazy breakfast of dry cereal as the weatherman predicted rain for the next couple of days. Her mind wandered back to yesterday's shit show.

She pulled out her phone and checked her bank account and credit cards. If she found a cheaper apartment and lived frugally, she could make it another six months. That wasn’t too bad. By then, she’d hopefully have another job. That is, if the article didn’t take off. Mina was still hoping to be able to finish her story and publish it somewhere. If that could happen, then she would have extra money and a job offer. Maybe she could even get her job back at Rostrum.

She figured it was either that, or ask her parents for money. They would likely help, but they wouldn’t be happy about it. Mina wasn’t very close with her parents and only talked to them about once a month. She loved them, sure, but they were very different. Her Dad grew up working in a factory and her Mom was a homemaker. They didn’t exactly approve of their hippie journalist daughter, who had refused to date much, let alone settle down.

Mina was torn from her thoughts as the news anchor sat next to a clip of Mina’s LinkedIn picture. She turned the volume up. 

“Ms. Rojhart has not been reached for comment yet regarding the accusations of a one Dr. Henry Greaves. Dr. Greaves states that Ms. Rojhart conducted a brief interview with him, during which she stated very pro-monster views. Views that would also give Ms. Rojhart the appearance of being ‘anti-human’. We turn now to reporter John Sanchez on the streets.”

The screen changed over to a male reporter standing in downtown to interview random people on the streets.

“Thank you Catherine. I had the chance to ask a few citizens what they thought about Ms. Rojhart.” Mina watched numbly as John Sanchez spoke to three different people. One politely disagreed with anyone who was pro-monster, one was a monster rights advocate, and the last one vehemently called for Mina to be ‘brought down’. 

Mina turned the tv off in disgust and put the Cheerios away. She was going to have to be careful going out. There was no telling how people would react to seeing her in person, especially if they were anti-monster. She didn’t feel she had been anti-human in any way with Dr. Greaves, but apparently he didn’t feel the same way.

After a quick shower and getting dressed in simple jeans and tee-shirt, Mina decided to head down to City Hall to apply for a permit to visit Mt. Ebbott. If she could just get a few interviews with monsters, as well as some photographs of the area, that could truly help her cause. 

The battle against ignorance had to start with education.


	2. Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in a short time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much anyone will follow this story, but I've had it in my head for awhile. More things will be happening pretty rapidly. I hope you enjoy!

Mina took a deep breath and steadied herself. “Okay… Why can I not apply for a permit?” The clerk in front of her sighed.

“I have a specific list of people and groups allowed to visit Mt. Ebbott. You are not on that list.” He said, tapping the screen of his computer with his pen. Mina wanted to take that pen and shove it up his ass, but kept her calm.

“How do I get on the list? I am a journalist. Are there no exceptions for reporters?” She’d been to war zones for crying out loud. It took everything in her power to keep her tone even-keeled.

“Listen, Miss Rojhart, I think we both know why you are not allowed to go anywhere near monsters at this point.” The clerk leaned back in his chair as Mina slammed her hands on the counter.

“That’s RIDICULOUS!” She said, louder than she’d anticipated. “I am working to give a voice to oppressed people. You can’t silence me based on slander!” Mina was never one to have a temper, but emotions were running high since yesterday. “I demand to speak to your supervisor!”

“I am the supervisor.” The clerk spat, waving for security to come over. “You should worry more about humans than monsters. They aren’t people.” Mina was stunned at the man’s words. She was hit with the harsh reality she’d only suspected. This wasn’t about race to people like the clerk. It was somehow darker than that.

“Fine. I’ll leave. But I will be back with a court order.” She stated, shaking off the security guards who were trying to grab her. She hated being touched. Mina stormed out before the guards could come at her again or the clerk could respond.

Mina sat in her car in the parking lot for a moment, taking deep breaths. Her life was crumbling so quickly and in just a matter of a few hours. Dr. Greaves had ruined everything by, not just leaking their interview, but by twisting it to make her look like an anti-human nut case. What had she ever done to him? What had she done to deserve this?

She started her car and drove back to her apartment.

* * *

**TRAITOR**

The word was emblazoned across her front door in bold black spray-painted letters. Mina stood, staring at it, dumbfounded. She’d only been gone an hour. But that’s all it took. Yesterday, it only took an hour for her to lose her dream job and her apartment. Now it was clear she’d lost the respect of her community as well. How long would it be before she lost her safety? A chill ran down her spine as she realized how ugly this could turn.

She quickly entered her apartment and locked the door. She threw herself onto the couch and fought back tears of defeat. The idea that people could turn against her so quickly and so vehemently was terrifying.

But…

Mina sat up.

But it didn’t matter. She had a purpose. She needed to tell the monsters’ stories. Someone had to get it through to humans that monsters ARE people. The barrier had been broken but they still weren’t free. That hadn’t sat right with Mina all year. 

Her dream was a world with monsters and humans living and working together in harmony. A world where science and magic benefited everyone and could make the world a better place. She’d always believed monsters were still under the mountain. She was right. And now it was time for them to come out.

The idea that her story could help humans to see that monsters deserved to move forward with humanity and live their best lives on the surface, free of the mountain… That idea filled her with Determination.

* * *

“Tape recorder, extra batteries, blank notebook, pencils, sharpener, extra eraser, water, snacks, first aid kit, towel…” Mina went through her backpack one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. She decided that a permit wasn’t going to stop her from accessing Mt. Ebbott. She would just have to get there herself. She threw a small led flashlight in the backpack and zipped it up.

The plan was to ride her bike the five miles to the base of the mountain. She knew of an area that would be easy to sneak through, as it was only protected by a coil of barbed wire. She figured she could sneak through it, climb about halfway up the mountain, and then work her way towards the monster camps. Once there, she would grab her interviews and pictures, then be back before anyone even noticed.

The sun was starting to set and Mina knew, if she left now, she would reach the mountain by nightfall, giving her the added protection of darkness. The military really only patrolled the side of the mountain where the monsters lived, and the entrance to the underground sat, as well as some of the well known trails through the woods. She’d lived near and explored Mt. Ebbott her whole life, so she had a very good idea of where she needed to go.

It was hard to believe she was less than 48 hours after being fired and assuming she could approach this story like all the others she’d done.  _ ‘I guess things move fast when you’re on a mission.’ _ She thought, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and grabbing her keys.

A heavy lump formed in her throat and her stomach felt twisted as Mina looked at her car. The windshield had been hit with something heavy, as a deep shatter spider-webbed across it. Her tires had been slashed and ‘Monster Slut’ was spray painted across the driver's side.

Less than 48 hours and her life was ruined. She considered going back inside, locking the door. She could call her parents and prepare a new life in Florida. Change her name and hair… It would be easy. This one decision could just go away if she went back inside. One phone call. 

Mina took a couple steps backwards, fighting the urge to sprint back inside. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She steeled her mind and her emotions. There was no way she was backing down. Not now. She thought once more of all the good that could be achieved through human/monster unity. She couldn’t stop. Not when she could help make that unity a reality. Failure wasn’t an option.

* * *

One long and tiring bike ride later, Mina was burying her bike under a large bush just off the dirt road that went around most of the mountain. She hoped she would be able to remember where she put it but figured she’d have plenty of time to worry about that later. Darkness had well and truly set in now. There was no sign of the military but she wanted to move fast to avoid any patrols that might be headed her way.

A bit further into the trees, Mina shone her flashlight on a coil of barbed wire, meant to keep people like her out. It seemed wide enough that Mina could slip through. She wasn’t very big at 5’4” and 130 lbs, having worked hard to stay in shape. She stepped forward with her right foot, into the coil, and tried to use her hands to push it apart in the un-barbed sections. This allowed her to shuffle forward and bring her left leg in. Moving very carefully, she picked up her right leg and performed a short lunge to get it across the wire’s threshold. 

Unfortunately, her leggings snagged a barb on her left leg and, as she pulled it forward to escape the coil, it ripped a large hole in her leggings and cut a sizable gash on her left thigh. Mina tumbled forward with a whimper. Sitting on the forest floor and free of the barbed wire, she shone her flashlight on the wound.

Under different circumstances, she would probably go to the hospital for a couple of stitches for a cut of this size. However, that wasn’t exactly possible at the moment. She pulled the first aid kit out of her backpack. She folded over a long piece of gauze to fit the 3-in gash and used some medical tape to apply it firmly. It stung but she’d come too far to turn back now. She wasn’t going to let a little bit of blood stop her at this point.

Mina put away the first aid kit and stood up to continue on her way. She began picking her way through the trees and underbrush, starting the arduous climb up the mountain.

* * *

It had begun raining when Mina decided she needed to take a break. Her wound had bled through the gauze and she would need to do a decent cleaning of it now that she was far enough from the barbed wire to not be discovered. The rain would not help the situation though. She needed to find a more protected place to be. Mina began to wonder if she shouldn’t have taken some more time to plan, instead of rushing into this. It seemed foolish to be doing this at night as well. 

She felt a bit better when she discovered a large rocky outcropping that looked like it would provide some shelter from the rain. Her flashlight examined the vines that dangled from the top and she walked forward slowly. She wanted to make sure she didn’t run into any wild animals.

However, that quickly became the least of her concerns when she felt the ground give way under her right foot. She cried out as she dangled in a small hole, grasping at roots, dirt, anything to try to pull herself up. It didn’t work as more of the ground crumbled beneath her hands, opening the hole up even further until she slipped through entirely.

Mina fell straight down and landed with a thud on her left foot. Her leg gave out beneath her as she screamed, collapsing on the dirt floor of the cavern she’d fallen into. She sobbed in pain and rolled off her leg, onto her right side. 

First, she shone her flashlight up. Rain fell on her softly as she stared at the ragged hole about 15-20 feet above her. The cavern she was in was made up of dirt and roots sticking out of the walls. Under her was a soft patch of dead and decaying flowers. This suggested that the hole had been open to let sunlight in at one point. She was in too much pain to spend time wondering why it was covered up.

Reluctantly, Mina shone her flashlight on her left leg. The bandage had fallen off and the cut trickled blood on her exposed thigh, as her leggings had torn even further. Scanning down her leg, she saw the source of her blinding pain. Her ankle was definitely broken and she could see a piece of bone sticking out. She stifled a sob and sat up, pulling her injured leg in towards her. 

Shaking, she pulled the first aid kit back out of her backpack. She used the small medical scissors to cut off the bottom part of her leggings and set the strip of fabric aside. Next, she cleaned both the cut and the break with most of the alcohol wipes she had. She made a fresh gauze bandage for the cut and used the rest of the tape to seal it up. The break was going to be more tricky. Her leg throbbed with pain.

Mina straightened her leg out and forced her foot to point straight up. She cried out again, unable to hold back the wail as the sharp pain of the bones scraping against each other brought tears to her eyes. Using the flashlight to look around, she quickly found two thick sticks within arms reach. She secured the sticks against her ankle, using an ace bandage to tightly wrap it all together. The strip of fabric from her legging was tied further up her calf as a sort of tourniquet.

She wasn’t sure how good her splint would work but it was what she had. Mina replaced the first aid kit in her bag and pulled out her phone. Luckily it had been fully charged before she left the house and was still at about 90%. Not so lucky, she had no service whatsoever. She tried dialing an emergency number anyway. To no avail.

“Fuck. Fucking shit fuck.” Mina swore to herself. How could she have been so stupid? So blinded by her own ambition and so freaked out by humans responses to that dumb interview. She cursed herself. She cursed Dr. Greaves. She cursed whomever had been plaguing her with spray paint. Mina’d had it with the last two days. She buried her head in her hands and had a much-needed cry.

When she had calmed down a bit, she dried her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie and took another look around the hole. Her flashlight landed on an opening to a tunnel she hadn’t noticed before. Since she was going to be unable to climb out, she figured she could at least try the tunnel. 

Mina gingerly got to her feet, putting her weight on her right side. She half-hopped, half-limped over to the tunnel. Shining her light down, she couldn’t see anything.  _ ‘It has to be better than waiting here for nothing.’ _ She reasoned.

* * *

Mina stood in the dim lights that hung high above her on the cave ceiling, staring dumbfounded at the stairs in front of her. They led up to a large doorway surrounded by purple bricks. She realized, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she must have fallen into the Underground. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but it was the only explanation.

By this point, she was sweating and huffing with the exertion of hop/limping through the tunnel. She hoped she would find some help soon, she could feel her ankle swelling and throbbing. Sitting on the steps, she took a swig from her water bottle. She needed the break before heading into the Underground to search for help.

* * *

Mina collapsed in front of a large white pillar and took off her backpack, leaning against the cool marble. This was as far as she could go. She was now completely drenched in sweat and had bled through the ace bandage splint and the bandage on her thigh. Clearly, her first aid skills were not up to this challenge. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath.

She’d made it through several purple rooms and a ridiculously long hallway to get this far. Unfortunately, she hadn’t seen anyone else, nor had gotten service on her phone to call for help. She wasn’t sure how much farther she was going to have to go but she couldn’t make it before having a long break. Her vision blurred at the edges with the pain and exhaustion. She hoped that she wouldn’t get an infection on top of the wounds.

“Howdy!” Came a sudden, bright, chipper voice, from down by Mina’s hip. Mina jumped slightly and looked down to see a large, golden flower… smiling at her.

“Uh… hi?” She couldn’t be sure she wasn’t hallucinating from the pain. Or perhaps this was a monster?

“I’m Flowey! Boy, you sure don’t look so good.” The flower bounced on its stem and looked over her leg. His voice said syrup and sunshine, but Mina felt uneasy.

“No… I fell and uh… broke my ankle.” She explained. “I’m Mina.” She added quickly to be polite.

“You know… I could probably help you with that.” Flowey grinned and Mina’s unease grew.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get back to the surface.” Mina wasn’t sure she wanted Flowey’s help.

“Oh dear… you’ll have to travel all the way to New Home to get back to the surface. And that’s through the whole Underground! You surely can’t travel that whole way bleeding as much as you are. Golly, I don’t know much about humans, but I know that the blood is supposed to stay inside.” He winked and Mina flinched.

“Fuck… I mean… Sorry. Yeah, I guess I can’t make it that far.” She looked woefully at her leg, blood was dripping onto the ground and her skin was pale.

“So, let me help you!” Before Mina could respond, Flowey pulled a few vines out from the ground and wrapped them around her leg and ankle. She wasn’t sure such an action was necessary and it hurt like Hell. But then again, Mina knew nothing of how monsters' healing worked. 

There was a flash of green light and the pain instantly eased. Mina’s vision sharpened and she felt so much better. Flowey’s vines receded and she took a moment to inspect her leg. Peeling off the bandage, she saw a red scar where the cut had been. She undid the splint, next. Her ankle was heavily bruised and swollen, but turning her foot side to side proved it was no longer broken. She wasn’t totally healed, but she was enough to make it without worrying about infection or worsening the break. Mina put the sticks aside and wrapped her ankle just in the ace bandage to help stabilize it.

“Thank you.” She said. “Do you think you could show me the way to get out?” It was a long shot, especially if the exit was as far away as Flowey said, but she had to try.

“I couuullllddd....” Flowey drew the word out and bounced slightly. His smile remained but his expression was darker, a bit more sinister. “But first I should make sure you’re  _ really _ strong enough.”

The world around them grew darker until it felt like she and Flowey were the only two things in the Universe. She stared at him in shock, wondering what was happening, when she realized that something now hung between the two of them. Both of them gaped at the SOUL that was now exposed. It was bright red but with a rainbow shimmer surrounding it. 

Flowey was stunned. He’d never seen such a thing. The only souls he knew about were the solid colored human souls or the shimmery white monster souls. This was something else. It was beautiful and, Flowey sensed,  _ powerful _ . He knew in that moment that he HAD to have this soul. 

Mina was terrified. “Is that mine?” She whispered.

“Yeah…” Flowey was still transfixed, his mind racing. Mina didn’t like it.

“How do I put it back!?” She asked, suddenly rather panicked. As if she had reached out with her hand and grabbed it, her soul flew into her chest and the world returned to normal, even though she had done nothing in reality.

Mina breathed deeply, trying to return to a state of calm. She didn’t like the idea of her soul being so… out there. It made her feel naked and vulnerable. Flowey glared at her for a moment before disappearing into the dirt without saying another word. To be honest, Mina was grateful the flower had gone away. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Not to mention that he’d done something to take her soul out of her body.

She rubbed her chest absently. 

Maybe she wouldn’t have to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Hopefully you'll join me for future chapters :)


	3. Thursday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina meets the Queen of Monsters and has an unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone is reading this but, if you are, hey thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Mina looked down at her phone and saw that it was just after midnight. She must have spent longer climbing up the mountain than she’d realized. Although, it made sense considering it’s not easy to climb at night. She looked up and jumped in surprise, letting out a loud gasp. Standing in front of her was a very large black and green frog. She steadied herself as it spoke.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” (Hello, human. I am Darryl, the night patrol-froggit. Can I help you?) He introduced calmly. Mina took a few seconds to wonder how she could suddenly understand frog… git.

“Uhh… Hi. Yes.” She stammered, trying to find her words. “My name is Mina. I fell…” she gestured vaguely behind her “... and am looking for a way back to the surface.” Darryl the froggit cocked his head to the side.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” (I’m sorry but I cannot help with that.) “Ribbit, ribbit.” (However, I can take you to Home to get help.) Mina wasn’t sure what he meant, but figured she didn’t have much choice in the matter.

“Thank you.” 

“Ribbit, ribbit.” (It’s late, so no one will be there now.) “Ribbit, ribbit.” (But you can stay the night and Queen Toriel will be by in the morning.) Darryl explained as they began walking through the Ruins. Mina was startled by the mention of the Queen. 

“Oh! I wouldn’t want to bother her… If someone points me in the right direction, I’m sure I can manage…” She tapered off. She didn’t want to be a bother to anyone.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” (Queen Toriel stops by once a month to make sure things are running smoothly in the Ruins.) “Ribbit, ribbit.” (She will want to know you fell.) “Ribbit, ribbit.” (She will want to help. She’s very kind like that.) Mina wasn’t sure what to say. She was exhausted and struggling to keep up with the fast-moving froggit. Painful shocks ran through her leg as they moved along.

‘ _ Flowey must not be very strong _ ’ Mina thought. He’d only healed the worst part of her wounds. She hoped it was just indicative of his abilities, rather than something he’d done on purpose. Though she couldn’t reason why he wouldn’t have healed her completely if he could. She didn’t like the train of thought she was on and decided to focus wholly on getting to ‘Home’, as Darryl had called it.

* * *

After what felt like forever, Mina and Darryl arrived at a small, tidy house. She looked up at it in relief, eager to rest.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” (Queen Toriel keeps this place stocked in case anyone needs to use it. Please make yourself at home.)

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help.” Mina said with genuine gratitude.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” (It is no problem. I must continue my patrol. Good night.)

“Goodnight.” Mina watched as Darryl hopped away before turning back to the house. She tentatively turned the knob and pushed the door, which opened easily. 

Inside, Mina found a very standard home that looked like any human house. However, everything was a bit bigger than she was used to. Based on the size of Darryl the Froggit (a little less than half her height) she imagined Queen Toriel was quite tall. She’d heard monsters were bigger than humans and this home was proof.

She decided not to bother exploring the house and quickly found a bedroom. It looked as though it once belonged to a child, which made it the perfect size for her. 

Mina threw her backpack in the corner with her shoes, fell into the bed exhausted, and passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mina woke up in the morning to the smell of good coffee and the sounds of dishes clanking. She rubbed her palms against her eyes and laid there for a few moments, processing the events that had led her to that point. She got up and turned the light on in the room. Unwrapping the ace bandage on her leg, she saw it was a mess of red, blue, black, and purple splotches and her ankle had swollen up to twice its size. The place where the cut had been didn’t look much better, either. She groaned with the stiffness and pain in her body. Falling had not been good on her joints.

She did a few stretches to coax her body into waking up before checking her phone. Unsurprisingly, it still didn’t have service. It was 8:30 am. It was the latest she’d slept in years. Normally, she would be up at 5am to prepare for a day of research or interviews for her articles. She’d built quite a reputation for being a thorough and accurate journalist. Maybe that’s why people were reacting so strongly to Dr. Greaves’ accusations. Whatever it was, Mina was still stunned at how quickly her life had imploded.

She slapped at her cheeks. Now was not the time to dwell on what she couldn’t change. Now was the time to get out of the Underground so she could continue work on her story. 

Mina put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack. She was suddenly very nervous. The person making the noise was mostly likely the Queen of Monsters, like Darryl had mentioned last night. Mina knew she was a hot mess and in no condition to meet royalty but… there was nothing for it.

Steeling her nerves, Mina exited the bedroom and made her way through the house towards the kitchen. “H-Hello?” She called out. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and came face to face with a tall, fluffy woman in a long purple dress. Mina was struck by how large she was, looking up to meet her eyes. 

“Good Morning, dear. You must be Mina. I am Toriel.” Toriel shook Mina’s hand and then gestured for her to sit at a small table. Mina obliged and Toriel sat across from her. “Darryl explained everything to me when he finished his patrol this morning.”

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry to be a bother.” Mina muttered. Toriel waved a hand.

“Nonsense. It’s no bother at all. I’m just sorry you had to deal with that poorly patched up hole. I knew the humans working on it hadn’t done it right.” She shook her head and looked Mina over carefully. “Now then, I heard you were injured?” Mina nodded.

“Yes ma’am. I fell on my leg.” She stood up to show Toriel. 

“Just Toriel, please.” She placed a hand on Mina’s leg. “Just a quick fix.” Toriel’s hand shone green for just a moment before she took it away. In that instant, Mina’s leg was completely healed and back to normal. No bruising, no nothing. Mina was shocked for a moment.

“That’s amazing! Thank you!” 

“I’ve healed many humans who have fallen down that hole. But I have to ask… what in the world were you doing climbing Mt. Ebbott in the middle of the night?” Toriel stared at Mina. Her expression was kind but intense.

“Well… it’s kind of a long story.” Mina took a deep breath and figured it would be best to just dive right in and be honest. She explained to Toriel about being a journalist and wanting to write a story about Human/Monster relations and helping Monsters be seen as people. She told her about the leaked interview being twisted to make her seem anti-human. Mina left out the harassment but explained that she was being denied access to Mt. Ebbott. She described her ill-planned idea to sneak onto the mountain in the night so she could conduct interviews the next day and what happened the night before. She left out Flowey as well, not fully understanding her interaction with him nor how to explain it.

Toriel listened patiently and politely for Mina to finish her word-vomit story. “... and here I am.” She wrapped up, lamely.

“Well. It certainly sounds like you have been through a lot in the last couple of days. I appreciate what you are trying to do for Monsters.” Toriel said kindly. “Unfortunately, you will have to travel through the Underground to get to the surface. I can’t take you there myself, as I have work to attend to here in the Ruins. However, I can have my friends help guide you.” Toriel pulled out her phone. “I have a few calls to make. Why don’t you use the restroom to clean up, and I will make arrangements for you?”

Mina could have cried with gratitude. “I appreciate your help so much, Thank you!” Toriel put a hand over Minas before she stood up. 

“You can’t help anyone unless you take care of yourself. I want you to remember that as you work on this story of yours. Okay?” Toriel’s voice was soft. Mina nodded.

“You’re right. I’ll remember.” Toriel showed her which door was the restroom and left her alone.

Mina sighed and looked in the mirror. She was a sorry sight, dirty and disheveled from the fall and night of walking. She was disgusted with herself. She’d been passionate about projects before but never had she so stubbornly pushed ahead without thinking. She hadn’t been thinking when she did the interview with Dr. Greaves before talking to her editor. She hadn't thought when she blew up at the clerk at City Hall. And she absolutely hadn’t been thinking when she decided to climb a fucking mountain at night. This wasn’t like her.

But she just felt so… Determined.

* * *

After a short, hot, and satisfying shower, Mina was drying off when she noticed some clothes sitting on the counter. Her dirty hoodie and torn up leggings were nowhere in sight. She dressed quickly in the oversized grey sweatpants and purple long-sleeved shirt. The shirt fit quite well and had a light blue symbol on the breast, similar to one she’d seen on Toriel’s dress. The sweatpants had to be rolled up a bit at the ankles and tied tightly at the waist, but were workable. She put her socks and shoes back on and went back into the kitchen.

Toriel was just placing plates on the table when Mina entered. “Oh good, I’m glad those clothes worked. I just couldn’t let you walk around in the ruined stuff you had on. They are from when I was younger.” She explained.

“Thank you, yes they are nice.” Mina had to admit she felt really good. Probably the best she’d felt since losing her job. It was weird to feel this way despite her situation. She sat down at the table as Toriel brought out what looked like a spinach quiche. Mina’s stomach rumbled loudly while Toriel cut them each a slice.

“I called my good friend, Sans. He will meet you just out the Ruins and take you through Snowdin.” Toriel began as Mina dug into the buttery and delicious egg pie. “He will have the River Person take you to Hotland where Dr. Alphys and Mettaton can guide you to New Home. That’s where the surface is. My husband, King Asgore, can show you.” 

Mina wasn’t sure what all of that meant except that she would also be meeting the King. Her head swam as she processed the information. 

“I don’t know what to say except, thank you… again.” Toriel smiled down at Mina.

“It’s really no problem. I think it will actually do everyone some good to have a positive interaction with a human. Other than Frisk of course.” Mina laughed at that.

“I bet. I’m really sorry for how you all have been treated.” 

“It’s not your fault dear. It is encouraging to know that not all humans are… hesitant… towards us.” Mina could tell Toriel picked her wording carefully. She was being nice about it.

“Do you think that some of the monsters will be willing to talk with me for my story?” Mina asked, a little nervous. Toriel thought for a moment as they both finished up their breakfast.

“I believe they will. Once you explain the purpose, I think they will see you like Frisk. A merciful human who wants to be our friend. Just don’t be surprised if some are nervous about it at first.” Toriel stood and gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

Mina was thoughtful, mulling over Toriel’s words. She’d been so concerned with how humans reacted to monsters that she’d forgotten to consider how monsters would react to humans at this time. Of course Monsters had every right to be wary of Humans. They didn’t want to be locked Underground again. Although Mina wasn’t sure if that was possible, given that Humans didn’t currently have magic.

“I don’t mean to rush you, but we should get going. I have a meeting with the Froggits this morning.” Toriel said apologetically as she came out from the kitchen. Mina nodded and stood. She grabbed her backpack. “Follow me.” Toriel led the way to a large staircase in the foyer.

The two flights of stairs led down into a long L-shaped hallway. At the end was an enormous purple door.

“Here we are.” Said Toriel, pushing open the doors. Beyond it was another long hall. “There is a door at the other end. Through it, Sans should be waiting for you. I’m sorry but I really must go or I’ll be late.”

“I know I keep saying it but, thank you.” Mina found herself suddenly nervous about going through the Underground. “Oh, before you go…” Mina pulled out her phone. “Would you be willing to do an interview with me, when you have time?” She asked sheepishly.

“Of course!” Toriel smiled and took Mina’s phone, inputting her phone number. “Please call me when you get back to the surface and we can do it over the phone so you don’t have to try to sneak back here.” Toriel winked at Mina who felt embarrassed. “Good Luck, Mina!” Toriel said before leaving.

Mina tucked her phone in the pocket of the sweatpants and went through the large door, which closed slowly behind her.

* * *

“Fuck!” Mina jumped about a foot in the air and held her hand to her chest, taking deep breaths to calm down. Flowey laughed mockingly at her. He’d popped up from the ground in front of her, quite suddenly, just as she was about to approach the door to Snowdin.

“Whaaatttt?” Flowey asked with mock innocence. “I just wanted to see my new best friend again!” Mina recoiled as his words. They were in no way friends, let alone best friends.

“Why?” She still didn’t trust the odd little flower.

“To discuss a proposition I thought of.” He said excitedly. Flowey stretched up until he was eye-level with Mina and wrapped a thick vine around her shoulders. She shifted uncomfortably but he kept hold of her. “You see… I think you have something  _ very _ special.”

“Oh, really?” Her skin crawled. She did not like his tone.

“Really.” Flowey tapped her chest with one of his leaves. “Your SOUL isn’t like the other human souls.” He wove around her like a snake. She tried to keep her eyes on him without getting too wrapped up in his vine. “I think your SOUL has a lot of…  _ potential _ .” Mina didn’t like the sound of that.

“So?” She kept her tone defiant despite her worry. Flowey laughed derisively. 

“Soooooo… I want to help you unlock that potential.”

“No thanks.” She didn’t know what ‘unlocking her potential’ would entail and she didn’t feel like finding out. Flowey’s vines tightened on her shoulders.

“Here’s the thing. I think you will benefit from my help, greatly. So I’m not really asking.” His grin practically split his face in half and she could see his sharp teeth. Something that was very unsettling in a flower.

“I like my soul the way it is. Thank you for the offer.” Mina tried to remain calm and polite. She didn’t know what would happen if she pissed off Flowey but she didn’t want to find out.

“I thought you might be hesitant.” Flowey hummed. He took his vine off her shoulders and stood straight in front of her. In an instant, Mina’s soul was out in between them. The world around them darkened. She wasn’t sure how he had done it and wished her soul would just stay inside of her, where it belonged. Flowey took a moment to appreciate the rainbow shimmer and glow that surrounded her red soul.

“Please put it back.” Mina said softly. She was frustrated that she didn’t have control over this thing he did. Flowey shook his head.

“Not until I’ve made my point.” A long thin vine made its way to Mina’s soul and wrapped around it a few times. She felt a tingle go through her whole body as she was filled with a sense of foreboding. She braced herself as she listened to Flowey. “Here’s how this is going to work. Every so often, I will come visit you. When I do, you are going to come with me and we are going to  _ explore _ what makes your SOUL so different. We are going to unlock all of its secrets. Do you understand?”

“I understand. But…” Mina’s brain screamed at her to shut up, but she could feel a well of anger rising. She wasn’t about to be manipulated by a fucking flower. “Let’s say I refuse?”

“Well then.” Flowey didn’t use his words to explain what would happen. He acted. His vines tightened around Mina’s soul. 

She was completely unprepared for the pain that followed. A white hot, seering, burn shot through Mina’s body. She opened her mouth to scream but found it stifled by a large vine wrapping around her mouth. She convulsed as he squeezed again and needles stabbed every part of her from the inside out. It was indescribable, having her raw soul crushed by the ever tightening vines. They felt like they would cut through her and she would fly apart. 

Relief came fast and hard as he let go of her soul and she fell to the ground, sobbing and shaking. Such a simple action had such huge effects.

Flowey sank down to her level. “Do I make myself clear?” Mina nodded.

“But… why?” She asked. Why did he care? What did her soul matter to this monster that was clearly more powerful than her. Hell, if the rumors were true, couldn’t he just kill her and take it? It didn’t make any sense.

“Because, silly.” He smiled and stuck out his tongue playfully. “You’re my best friend!” And with that, he was gone. Leaving Mina to wipe away her tears and try to steady herself in the aftermath of the shockwave he’d caused.

She felt so weak and vulnerable. She didn’t know what she was going to do about it but knew that she had to get back to the surface as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am open to constructive criticism and am excited to go on this journey with you!


End file.
